Against All Odds
by MsKylie93
Summary: "It's always been you and me...even when it hasn't been." A collection of one-shots about Quinn and Puck's life together. Prompts welcome!


**Hey all! I know what you're thinking: "Oh no, she's starting a new story and she doesn't even update her current ones" well don't worry ;) This one won't be a multi-chapter story, more like a collection of one-shots about Quinn and Puck's life together. Feel free to leave a comment or send me a message if you have any prompts/suggestions! :) Thanks to my lovely friend Apple for the idea, hope I did it justice! Thanks! **

**Also I don't own Glee! **

"_No matter the deviation, all things come full circle. You begin and end your journey in the same place, but with a different set of eyes." – Jennifer DeLucy_

This moment is all too familiar for her. The quiet hallways full of whispers, the florescent lights casting a yellow sheen, the tiny pink and blue bundles of joy sleeping in rows.

Quinn walks slowly to the nursery, having just awakened from her nap. She doesn't know where Puck wandered off too, probably to get some food. She lets out a sigh, one full of exhaustion but also one of pure content.

She has never felt so exhausted in her life. Well, maybe once before. But a few years have since passed then and the subtle memories of that day were quickly replaced with sharper, more vivid ones.

Sometimes the day will come floating back to her in a dream or when she's waiting in line at the grocery store. Other days, it hits her suddenly and with such quick impact that it takes a few minutes for her to recover.

She both cherishes and resents that day. Such conflicting feelings still makes her feel guilty, but she knows now to accept it – that it will never truly go away. There's no point in fighting the past, plus without it, she wouldn't be where she is today.

Her long blonde hair is up in a loose bun. Her pink robe is draped so gently over her shoulders. The dark circles under her eyes have begun to feel permanent. Her entire body aches and begs for sleep, but her mind is wide-awake. Quinn wouldn't change a thing.

She turns back to the window, her eyes immediately latching onto the bundle of pink that is hers. Her _perfect _thing. Quinn can't move her eyes. She studies every single feature, longing to hold her baby again. Last time, she didn't let herself indulge in such a thing. She knew then that if she held her baby even just _one more time_, she would never let go.

She hears footsteps behind her, smiling slightly as a hand squeezes her shoulder.

"Hey," Puck's rough but gentle voice says, as he comes to stand beside her.

A breathless "Hi" escapes her lips.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Quinn just smiles; there are no words to describe how she's feeling. But it's like a still calmness have overtaken her.

In silence, both parents face the glass window, savouring the moment – it is both familiar and new, filled with memories and dreams of the future.

"This time we get to take her home," Puck says, vocalizing what they are both thinking.

Quinn bites down on her lip, resisting the tears to spill over. She nods, a happy but slightly tainted smile stretching across her face.

"This time," she echoes.

Sensing that she's overcome with emotion, Puck drapes his arm across her shoulder, pulling her close to his side. Tenderly, he kisses Quinn's temple.

"She's beautiful...looks just like you."

Quinn can't help a chuckle fall from her lips. "I bet she'll be a trouble maker though, just like her daddy," she replies, nudging him in the side.

"Just like me? I wouldn't discredit yourself Fabray."

"Hey...I'm a Puckerman now!" she jests.

A wide smile spreads across his face; the thought of Quinn _Puckerman_ never ceases to make him happy.

"That's right...you're not getting away from me that easily."

Quinn shakes her head and giggles, "Even if I could I wouldn't want to."

Their laughter subsides as they stand in silence for a few moments, watching their daughter's chest rise and fall as she sleeps.

As Quinn watches, she marvels at how completely perfect, unflawed this little person is. Her life is so untouched - full of only love, no pain or suffering or heartache. No idea of what her life will hold. Quinn vows to spend her life protecting her daughter from all the awful that exists in the world. But when that is not enough, she knows she and Puck will love her unconditionally – and that's all that counts.

Quinn turns, pressing her hands against Puck's chest. He kisses the top of her head, lowering his forehead against hers.

Quinn can't remember a time where she's ever felt so content, so completely happy. And she thinks that perhaps perfect, untouched moments still do show themselves every now and again.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Especially now?" she teases ever so slightly, repeating a line spoken on the day she was just reminiscing about.

"Always."

"I love you too."

Quinn lets herself be enveloped in Puck's arms. They turn back to the window, watching as their newest daughter wakes up from her sleep and wiggles around slightly as if looking for them.

"I'll go get her?" Puck half-suggests, half-states.

Quinn nods, still caught up in the moment. It feels surreal. She cannot fully wrap her head around the fact that this baby is coming home with them. That they will be the ones to struggle with the car seat, learn what she likes and dislikes the hard way, wake up at all hours in the morning to rock her back to sleep.

"Q..." Puck's voice draws her back to reality.

"Sorry, I was..."she trails off, the sight of their baby in his arms pulling her completely out of her thoughts.

"Hi," she whispers breathlessly, as though each time she sees her daughter is for the first time. Quinn stretches out her finger, gently stroking the soft, smooth skin.

Before she never let herself think about the future. Now she can't help but see first days of school, birthday parties and Christmas mornings.

"Can I see?" a tiny voice says behind them.

Quinn turns around quickly, not quiet believing that the owner of that unmistakable voice is really there.

But sure enough...there stands a seven year-old Beth. She looks exactly like Quinn with her wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes, except the small grin on her face is completely Puck.

"Hey B!" Quinn says surprised, an even bigger smile spreading across her face.

"There's my girl!" Puck teases, always earning a giggle from the younger blonde. Of course you can..." he replies, carefully kneeling down to Beth's height.

Beth immediately heads towards the couple, leaving her mother and sister lingering a few steps behind.

Quinn smiles as she turns around and locks eyes with the two brunettes. "Thank you," she mouths, tilting her head slightly to the side in appreciation.

Beth approaches the baby calmly, holding out her finger and giggling as the baby tightly grabs hold of it

At the scene playing out in front of her, Quinn lets out a half sob, half laugh. She brings her hand to her face, wiping away the tears.

"What's wrong Auntie Quinn?" Beth asks curiously, looking up at the pretty blonde.

"Oh nothing Beth," she says, pushing Beth's hair out of her face. "These are happy tears."

Puzzled, Beth contemplates this idea for a second.

"Oh like Auntie Rachel after her show?" she asks, referring to Rachel's latest Broadway role.

Quinn laughs as she looks up at Rachel who giggles and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, something like that!"

"What's her name?" Beth questions, still enthralled with the little doll-like human.

"She doesn't have one yet," Puck answers.

Beth lets out an exasperated gasp. "WHY?"

The four adults all laugh; Shelby gently tells her daughter to be quiet.

"Why?" Beth repeats in a whisper.

"We haven't found a good one yet!" Quinn adds, chuckling.

"Oh..."

"Do you want to hold her?" Puck asks, nodding towards the chairs in the waiting area.

"Really? Okay!" she responds giddily, skipping over towards the chair.

She jumps up on the seat quickly, patting for Quinn to sit next to her. The older blonde can't help but take a second to let this moment sink in - yet another perfect moment, another unflawed memory.

"Alright, cradle your arms like this," Shelby says, watching the adorable scene before her.

"Alright, here we go," Puck adjusts the baby slightly, laying her in Beth's arms.

Beth lets out an excited gasp, filling the room with even more smiles as other guests look over.

"She's so cute," Beth comments, gingerly touching the baby's whispy hair.

"Can I see her again soon?"

"Of course, whenever you want B...just tell your mom and we can meet up okay?" Quinn says sweetly.

"Maybe we can have a sleepover soon!" Puck suggests, earning a "yes please" look from Shelby.

"Ya! And we can eat pizza and watch Frozen and make ice cream sundaes...?" she trails off.

"Of course, I can't say no to ice cream!" Puck winks.

"I want a picture!" Rachel squeals, pulling her phone out of her bag. "Get together you three...or four now!"

Puck and Quinn lean in towards Beth, totally and completely in love with each other, Beth and their newest little girl.

"Three, two, one...say cheese!"

"CHEESE!" Beth exclaims.

"Perfect," Rachel holds up her phone for the family to see.

Three smiling faces beam back at them.

In the picture, it is obvious whose daughter Beth is. It always manages to catch Quinn off-guard a little, no matter how many pictures she sees. They are a family. Maybe not a conventional one, but a family nevertheless.

But it is these snap shots that remind her how far she – _they - _have come. And she thinks that maybe, just maybe, everything does happens for a reason.

Some things really do come full circle. You just have to be patient enough to wait them out.

**SUPER CHEESY! Haha but most of these one-shots will be because I love a happy ending :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
